wofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond
Diamond is the GemWing guardian of the GhostWings. GhostWings know that she lives in a massive diamond cavern that was once abandoned by dragons that lived before them. She reformed the tunnels to live in them. GhostWings have never found the entrance to the tunnels Diamond lurks in, but they know she lives in them. Dragons other than the GhostWings cannot venture up these mountains due to patrols, the below freezing temperatures and the gas in the air. Diamond is known to travel through the skies when all dragons have gone to sleep. Some GhostWings say that she travels to the very top of the mountains, a place the dragons never reached. Diamond, also known as Diamonda, is a silver-scaled dragon with a pale underside and has blue-gray markings on her body. It is currently unknown of what type of dragon she might be, as not many have seen her in person to determine it. She has a bulky appearance. Diamond is a very strong dragon, but this results in her not being very fast due to her weight. She knows the secrets of the mountains, secrets that no other dragon would really know. She has many diamonds in the cave she lives in. Wearing one is rumored to give the dragon abilities of strong skin and strength that can break rocks. The diamonds come in various shapes, ranging from the average shape to long sticks. She is known to have a strong personality, meaning that she is tough and can hide emotion easily. She continued to dig the stone tunnels, which progressed quickly due to her strength. She doesn't have hair like Emerald due to her diamond-hard scales, which are extremely thick and strong. She often uses her tail to smash rocks when expanding her den, a very large room with a shiny pool of crystal-clear water that glows. She is also known as the queen of the GemWings, being a very strong dragon and having beauty, like the gem itself. Being head of the GemWings, she must pay attention to what happens and is always updated on events. Even though she lives in the dark caverns of the mountains where Emerald would be located, she can see what happens with the other GemWings in the pool of water in her large den. Diamond is very far from Emerald, the snowcapped mountains being HUGE, one of the largest places in the land. She does have a few weaknesses, but they are unknown. She's known for her good defense and strength, and the GhostWings are proud of that, guided by the GemWing queen. Because all dragons have weaknesses, Diamond has some too. As she is strong and heavy-bodied, her weight makes her slower than the rest, but she can plummet from the skies very quickly. Her other weaknesses are unknown. Being the ruler of the diamonds, she has the ability to easily destroy things and carry very heavy things without collapsing or breaking bones. She knows how to control her strengths and keep her weaknesses secret. She is a watcher of the lands, deep in the mountains, unseen, rarely coming out of the caves. When she does, however, she is either going to a meeting with the other GemWing guardians or is ready to hunt, something she rarely does. Diamond is a strong creature. Those who find her will be known as loyal adventurers, with both physical and mental strength. Those who wear the crystals located in her caves are rumored to possess powers that allow them to destroy things easily. She has been seen, but those who have spoke with her directly are already dead. (I'm going to redo Diamond's picture and upload it here. Anyway, does anyone still come around this wiki? I know it's kinda dead by now, but ey...)